Can't Cry
by ncisabbylover
Summary: Kate's brother dies. How will Kate react? Can Tony help her through this tough time? TATE twoshot, eventually. Rated T for suicide.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: SUICIDE

Pairings: TATE

Setting: Anytime

Summary: Kate's brother commits suicide

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Do not own NCIS or its characters

Dedication: Alan, loved partner and friend, 22/05/1960-16/08/2007

A/N: I had to get this out of my system. I couldn't write anything till I did. This story is quite close to me, as might be seen in the dedication. Some of the things Kate's going through are close to me too. I have incorporated my feelings into this story. I hope you like it. Please review.

Can't Cry

_Ring ring…ring ring_ Kate picked up the phone, a smirk on her face from teasing Tony. A few seconds into the call and the smile had dropped. After a few minutes of silence only interrupted by questions of 'really, when, where, and how' she hung up and continued with her paper work, never looking up or talking.

"Kate…Kate!" Tony got her attention on the fourth try. She glanced at him for a second or two then went back to work.

"Kate," Tony said walking over to her and touching her shoulder, she jumped than she relaxed, "It's time to leave." Kate shook her head and buried herself back into her work. Tony knew this had something to do with the phone call earlier. She hadn't spoken or left her desk since she hung up.

"Kate, what happened? Who was on the phone earlier?" All Kate did was shake her head and keep working. Tony had had enough. She couldn't keep doing this. Working wasn't going to make whatever problem she had go away. He pulled her chair back, almost causing her to fall off. He knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her knees.

"Talk to me Kate," He said softly, his face full of compassion, "You can't keep it bottled up and working won't make it go away you now." She nodded and fell into Tony's welcoming embrace. She didn't cry though. She couldn't cry. Tony pushed her back just enough to see her face. He helped her up and to his car, driving them both to his apartment. All the while Kate was in a daze. After entering he guided her to his couch and sat her down. Kate still hadn't spoken and Tony was really worried about her.

"So what happened?" Tony broke the silence that had settled around them, he grabbed Kate's hand in his own, entwining their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze.

"My…my brother…my brother died." She whispered her voice cracking.

"Oh no, Kate, what happened?" Tony asked again wanting to know details.

"He committed suicide this morning. Hung himself in a forest near a fishing hole. A fisherman found him this morning. There was no note or anything." Kate still didn't cry as Tony hugged her once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation: Everything in chapter 1.

They sat like that for several minutes before tony stood up.

"Do you want something to eat?" Tony asked. Kate shook her head. Tony pulled her up from the couch anyway and led her to his kitchen.

"You have to eat something, you haven't eaten since before you go the call." Tony tried to reason.

"Not hungry." Kate murmured.

"Kate, I'm not taking no for an answer. You either eat something or I will force feed you." Kate groaned, knowing Tony was dead serious, before she got a tub of yogurt out to the fridge.

Tony took care of her for the next week. Staying with her, making sure she ate and slept. The funeral was today at 3:30pm and Tony was going with Kate, but he still needed to talk to Gibbs about having the afternoon off. When he got up to get his midday coffee, Tony saw his opportunity. and jumped up after him.

"Boss, Kate and I need the afternoon off."

"Why is that, DiNozzo?"

"Because we're going to a funeral."

"Do I know this person?"

"No."

"Oka, whatever. But you take care of her." With that he got out of the elevator and left.

When Tony arrived back at the bull pen he packed up his gear and walked over to Kate's desk.

"Come on, time to go." Tony said helping Kate stand up and get her things. Then they left.

They arrived at the funeral and listened to the Eulogy and everything and walked up to put a rose on the coffin. Walking away it was then that Kate finally fell, starting to cry. But Tony was there to catch her.

A/N: I know it's not that great but hey why don't you tell me about it in your review lol :)


End file.
